


Vegas Magic

by PL_Panda



Category: DCU, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood Brandys Vegas Vacation challenge, F/M, Fake Character Death, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Las Vegas, Las Vegas Wedding, Marriage Contracts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PL_Panda/pseuds/PL_Panda
Summary: My answer to lost bet and Blood Brandy's Vegas Vacation Challenge. Sirius died and to unlock Grimmauld Place Dumbledore must send Harry to America with only Remus as a chaperone. Things don't exactly go as planned... Or maybe exactly as planned by someone else? Can Harry adapt to new situation? And what about his wife?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Zatanna Zatara
Comments: 4
Kudos: 123





	1. Hang-black-over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lemonadeecandy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lemonadeecandy).



> I own neither Harry Potter nor Young Justice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Well... I lost a bet to my friend. The price is that I write a response to the challenge of her choosing. What did she choose? Blood Brandy's Vegas Vacation challenge! It seems the 'sudden marriage' trope is about to become my specialty...
> 
> Takes place before Harry's fifth year and during YJ season one.
> 
> Both Harry and... his wife will be 15 during the events of this story. With Harry's birthday being the channel of everything
> 
> Name:Harry Potter's Vegas Vacation Challenge
> 
> Category: Harry Potter & DC Comics and/or Animated Universe (Because I like DC, but you can do Marvel)
> 
> A little idea I had.
> 
> Sirius fakes his own death (Hey, if a rat like Pettigrew can do it on his own, why can't Sirius when he can enlist pretty much anyone in the order to help?), and has his will enacted, emancipating Harry for one good reason.
> 
> To send Harry to Las Vegas (With Moony as a 'responsible' chaperone).
> 
> With fake muggle ID in hand (Perhaps a glamor or two), the two take to the town. But in true Hangover fashion, Harry has too much to drink and blacks out, waking up a day or two later...with a wedding ring.
> 
> Requirements:
> 
> -Harry has to go to Las Vegas, Nevada (If you want, you can do a Fem!Harry instead)
> 
> -Moony has to travel with him as chaperone (If you do Fem!Harry, you either have to have a Fem!Remus, or choose McGonagall or Tonks as chaperone)
> 
> -Harry has to get married to a super, Villain or hero is your choice, but has no memory of the wedding.
> 
> -He does NOT get a divorce for whatever reason (Wife talks him out of it, he really falls for her, magically binding, whatever reason you want)
> 
> -Magical law is different outside Europe to allow for Magical Supers
> 
> -Harry wakes up with no idea where Moony (Or Fem!Harry's chaperone) is, but his wife says (s)he was at the wedding.
> 
> -Harry's wife was completely (or at least mostly) sober when they were married
> 
> -Harry gets married by an Elvis impersonator
> 
> -The Potter Luck strikes, Harry, while drunk, won a LOT of money at the casinos, and is in a comp-ed room when he wakes up.
> 
> -The Potter Luck strikes again, Harry and his wife have to fight someone before they even leave Vegas, and win quickly thanks to Harry
> 
> Forbidden:
> 
> -No Slash for Harry(Nothing against Homosexuals, but it seems a lot of HP/DC crossovers are guy on guy)
> 
> Reccomended:
> 
> -Takes Place either in August of fifth year, or during winter break, which I think would be easiest to work it in
> 
> -The Statute of Secrecy was signed in before the Revolutionary War (Which is true, according to HP wiki it was signed in 1692), so it at least doesn't apply/isn't enforced in America outside the 13 original colonies or not at all in America.
> 
> -Harry's wife should probably be at least aware of magic
> 
> -Remus (Or Fem!Harry's chaperone) gets drunkenly married
> 
> -Probably easiest to stick with one wife, but if you can make more work, I won't stop you.

* * *

_While in darkness, some look for the light. Others, light up a match. There are also those who learn to adapt and push through._

* * *

**Vegas Magic - chapter 1**

**Hang-black-over**

* * *

_*pain*_

Harry felt a headache at least the size of Fluffy. He tried to open his eyes, was momentarily blinded by the light. He tried to lift his hand to look for glasses, but something weighed him down. Something warm and soft... Something that started to move!

His head instantly snapped in that direction only to see a mess of black hair. From under that mess, he could see a girl staring at him with a smile on her face. She had soft blue eyes, a heart-shaped face, and a slight tan. For a moment his eyes wandered a bit lower and he blushed Gryffindor red. She was naked. It took him a moment to notice he was naked too. Seeing his reaction she giggled. A melodic sound hitting his ears was enough to finally break him from the daze.

Absentmindedly, he tried to pull the cover up to regain at least minimum modesty and maybe stop the blush. This earned another giggle from her. When he finally managed to at least partially cover himself, she pouted.

"Why the sudden modesty, mister?"

"Um… eh… I… did we…?" He managed to ask, which earned more giggle from her. She sure was in a really good mood.

"I think that is quite obvious."

He tried for a few moments to remember who she was, but his mind came empty. "I… I'm sorry… I… I kinda don't remember your name." He managed to finally squeeze the thing out.

"Why I am offended, mister." She gave him a smile that could only be described as sultry. "I thought the night we just had would be rather memorable. I will definitely remember it for the rest of my life. As for my name… I think since yesterday it's Zatanna Potter."

Harry was too surprised to answer. He could only gape at the girl next to him. She decided to add fuel to fire and raised her hand, showing him a small golden ring on her finger. Harry managed to grab his glasses from the night table and put them on before taking a close look It was a beautiful wedding ring that could double as a family signet. Harry's seen a similar ring on Narcissa Malfoy's hand. Just to check, he raised his own hand and saw an almost identical ring. His was a bit bigger and bulkier though. He also noticed that there was an identical coat of arms engraved on both.

Harry let out an audible groan. There is a dark lord after his head and the first thing he does is get married.

"Am I that undesirable?" She teased him while slowly trailing fingers along his arm.

"No… No! You are breathtaking! Beautiful!" He quickly reassured her.

"Good answer." She leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips before standing up. Now Harry could admire her in all her glory. He noticed that she must have been about his age. Her… assets were well developed. She could probably rival Susan Bones and Daphne Greengrass in his year. "I am going to get a quick shower. I guess we should sit up and talk after that…" He trailed after her long legs as she made way to the bathroom. He would bet his wand she was intentionally swaying her hips just to tease him.

As soon as the doors closed, he let out another groan. Resigned, he got up and started to gather his and her clothes and sort it into separate piles. He froze for a moment when he picked a pair of lacy thongs and a matching bra, but he quickly got back to work. He just hoped that it could be fixed. Maybe they could just cancel the whole thing?

"One thing for sure. I am not drinking again…" He said to himself before sitting back on the bed. Harry tried to remember how exactly he got there, slowly retracing his steps in memory.

He could remember being at the Dursleys' after the Tournament. He could remember Prophet informing about Bellatrix LeStrange escaping. They blamed it on Sirius. He then remembered a missive from Goblins, informing him that Sirius Black was dead. Harry was devastated by this. Sirius was one of the few links he had to his parents. He promised that once he was cleared he would be able to live with him. For a moment, Harry hoped for a family. And then Sirius was gone. Just before Harry's fifteen birthday

Then there was the last will. In his infinite wisdom Sirius made a stipulation to his will that for anyone to access anything of his or the whole Black Family, Harry was to take vacations. Remus was to be his chaperone while they were to leave to 'Black property somewhere in America'. Dumbledore was really against the idea, but Sirius' old house that he let Dumbledore use was locked tight until the stipulations of the will were met. As such the wisened Headmaster had no option but to allow Harry the trip. He and Remus were taking a portkey from Gringotts, making any tracking impossible. While it was clear that Dumbledore was against the idea, he could not stop them in any way. Also, while the headmaster was unable to follow them in any way, so were the Death Eaters.

They arrived in Magical Las Vegas, which was in normal Las Vegas. The two made their way to Black Casino, which was the 'Black property in America'. Harry hoped to enjoy the luxurious hotel, but a waitress that strangely reminded him of someone he saw somewhere handed him a drink when Remus was distracted. He hesitantly downed it, enjoying the burning sensation. From there, it was hazy. He could remember flashed. They didn't stay at Black Casino. Remus took him to a magic show. Apparently, it was similar in fashion to a talent show for Magicals. This was supposed to be a world-famous Giovani Zatarra.

The show was taking place in another Casino. Harry could remember that he lost Remus in the crowd. He ended up at one table where a man that also looked a bit familiar gave him a bunch of tokens.

He played, won, played again, won even more.

Through the mist, he recalled taking his win and going to look for Remus. The rest of it was a total blur. He could remember meeting Zatanna. More games, cards, machines, roulette, etc. Then he had a brief flash of… Elvis? Then there were a bit more games and finally, Zatanna dragging him to a hotel room. At each stage, he got more and more drinks. The drilling headache still served as a reminder of the amount of alcohol he consumed

The doors to the bathroom opened and Zatanna walked out, wrapped in a towel. Once again, Harry stared at her for a moment with open mouth before quickly averting his gaze. She grinned and slowly walked to him.

Zatanna took a seat next to him. "So…" She started solemnly.

"Um…" He really had no idea what to say

"What is the last thing you remember?" She asked suddenly after a brief, but uncomfortable silence.

"Well… I was separated from my chaperone. I ended up at some table where a guy handed me a lot of tokens and I won quite a bit. Then I packed and left looking for Remus… I walked into some empty corridor and after that, I can't really remember much. Everything is hazy.

"I actually think this is where we met…" She mused for a moment. "My dad was giving a show. I actually had a bit of a fight with him just before he left." Seeing Harry's raised eyebrow, she frowned. "He keeps treating me like a baby. No helping at the shows, no Justice League stuff, if it was up to him, I wouldn't be allowed to date anyone until sixty." She quickly blushed, remembering last night. "That was actually why we argued. He overheard me talking to a friend about a cute guy I've met recently. I was so angry. He showed no respect for my privacy and to boot that up scolded me."

"He sounds… strict…" Harry was unsure of what to say.

"I mean I love him, but he just… Anyway, that evening I was angry. I walked out of the room, hoping to maybe at least watch the show from backstage, but then I stumbled upon you. I… I kinda decided to spite my father and invited you for a date. You agreed and we played several games. You were so sweet and cute." She smiled at him. "Not to mention hot."

Harry focused on what she was telling and remembered meeting a girl in that corridor. They spoke for a moment before she asked him if he wanted to join her in an outing. They returned to main hall and Harry kept on winning. At some point, they decided to switch casinos. The next one was very interesting too.

"How is it that nobody batted an eye at our age?" He asked suddenly.

"I mean… it's Magical Los Angeles. As long as you have money, they don't ask questions…"

"Yeah. That's about right." He grumbled. "It's probably the only reason why Malfoy still walks around to torment me…" She placed a hand on his shoulder. Harry looked at his wife and nodded. "Sorry. It's been… a hard year for me."

"I remember… mostly. I am pretty sure you omitted some details, but I won't dig…"

"Okay. We cleared some casinos. But how did we end up married?"

"I… I received a text from my father. He was furious that I went behind his back. I wanted to spite him, so I… kissed you. Hard." She blushed, albeit not as hard as Harry earlier. Or now for that matter. "I tried to push further, but you were a perfect gentleman." She smiled at him. "You said that you wanted to wait until marriage. It was so sweet. I kissed you again as a reward." Seeing his look, she smiled sheepishly. "I was not exactly sober either…"

Harry quickly raised his hands in a surrender gesture. "I am not saying anything."

They both laughed weakly at that. "Anyway, you had this goofy grin on your face after that. The Casino we were at… Black Casino I think… Had a chappel in it. You actually proposed to me and we got married on the same evening. Then… let's just say I am a very pleased wife." She gave him a sultry smile like before. Harry squeaked when she moved to sit on his lap.

"Um…" then a dreadful thought entered his mind. "Oh, Merlin! Remus! He is going to kill me!"

"You mean the werewolf?" She asked surprised. Harry skipped over the fact she knew his secret "He was at our wedding. With another woman at that. I'm not sure if he was there for us or waiting in line…"

Harry was about to answer when he heard a knock at the doors. He got up and was about to move to open when Zatanna caught his hand.

"wait a moment." She nodded at him and Harry realized he was completely naked. "Let me… _Sserd pu um dnabsuh_!" In a puff of smoke, Harry was now wearing a two-piece suit and white shirt underneath. For a moment he wanted to ask her about that, but the knocking got more irritated and he actually worried who might that be.

"Maybe… Dress up while I check whose that?"

She nodded and Harry walked to the next room. To say he was surprised would be an understatement. It was an exclusive suite of the kind he saw on movies when he sneaked a look at the Dursley's. He focused on the doors. He had his wand in one hand when he opened the doors. Outside he was greeted by a very much alive Sirius Black, his godfather!

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Well, that's it for now. I am a man of my word and a bet is a bet. I will actually put an effort into it. For now, I rate it T, but there is very much a possibility it will rank M. I might actually try to write Lemon later on. I have no idea about this beyond the stay in Vegas. And btw it's August 3rd for them. Maybe you will guess the villain...


	2. Viva Mag Vegas

**Vegas Magic - Chapter 2**

**Viva Mag Vegas!**

* * *

_He focused on the doors. He had his wand in one hand when he opened the doors. Outside he was greeted by a very much alive Sirius Black, his godfather!_

* * *

"Sirius!?" Harry shouted surprised.

"Hya Pup… Can I come in?" He gave him a sheepish mischievous grin (don't ask how).

Too stunned to actually think straight, Harry walked to the side and let his godfather enter. Sirius looked around whistling. This prompted Harry to actually look around more closely. He noted that the place was a mess. The decorations were knocked over, some of the furniture was in a state of half-transfiguration between… whatever they were and a bed, finally there were tons of coins scattered around. Literally everywhere. He almost stumbled over a gold bar the size of bread loaf lying around.

"What the…" Harry never had a chance to finish because just then Zatanna entered the room. She now wore spaghetti strap lilac top, white trousers that reached just above her ankle and white trainers.

"Oh… I didn't think we made quite _that_ big mess…" She said.

Sirius whistled again. "If I knew you were this busy pup, I would've waited a bit longer." He grinned at the blush that crept on Harry's face. He briefly noted that Zatanna also blushed, but his eye landed on her hand, more specifically on her finger. He started cackling madly. "Oh my! Prongs would be proud of you, pup! Landing such a pretty fish in just two days! I'm impressed!"

"Uh… Zatanna… Meet my dogfather, Sirius Black... The _very dead_ Sirius Black." The last one was a jab directed at his godfather who was rolling on the half-transfigured armchair.

"Yeah… Sorry…" Sirius actually had the decency to look at least a bit apologetic. "I figured since the Rat could fake his own death, why not try it myself. It's actually harder than it seems ya' know?" Seeing the frosty glare from his godson Sirius shrugged and continued. "Finally, I came up with a different plan. But I decided to at least do something right and give you the best birthday ever. I managed to force the ol' Whiskers to allow you to travel to Magical Las Vegas, Mag Vegas for short, for a fully paid stay in Black Casino and Hotel, which I am the owner by the way."

Harry had half-mind to hug his godfather. The other half was screaming to hex him into oblivion and back.

"But couldn't you reveal yourself to us when we arrived?"

"I did. You were too drunk to recognize me in disguise." Sirius gave another chuckle. He pulled out a wand and waved over his face. His beard and mustache disappeared. Suddenly, Harry remembered seeing him during the evening. He was the one that gave him the coins! Seeing the realization dawn on Harry, Sirius smiled. "The best investment in my life! You robbed four casinos since you arrived here. And best of all, you won the Malfoy's casino." At that Harry couldn't help but smile. "But who is this pretty lady?" Sirius finally asked.

"This is…" Harry was unsure what to say, but the woman in question came to his help.

"I'm his wife, Zatanna Potter." She said confidently.

Sirius rose from his armchair and walked to her. To Harry's surprise, he bowed to her, albeit still grinning like a madman. "Pleasure to meet you, Lady Potter."

"Charmed." She giggled when he took her hand and kissed it.

"Um… can someone explain to me one thing?" Harry asked confused. "What the fuck!?"

Before anyone could answer the question, a loud squeak got their attention. In the corner, there was a cage with a small bird with purple feathers. In response, there was a screech from the other room. Harry and Sirius pointed their wands in that direction. A small griffin walked into the room. He looked around, yawned, and sat in an empty box in the corner. Zatanna cooed at the cute show.

Harry and Sirius relaxed a bit. That was before Harry's thoughts returned to the problem at hand. "So I won a baby griffin, some strange bird and… a casino?" Harry asked confused.

"Plus about two-third of Malfoy's fortune. And you cleared two other casinos. In theory, you also cleared mine, but since I was planning on handing over everything to you anyway…" He trailed off.

Harry collapsed into his armchair. That was just some dream. He would wake up in his bed any moment now, probably to his aunt shouting at him for being late with breakfast again. He would obediently walk down, listen to the scolding, and start making them food. If he was lucky he would even get a bacon strip for himself when nobody was looking.

A sharp knocking broke him from the musing.

"Open the doors now or I will break them!" A stern voice shouted loud enough for them to hear.

"Uh Oh… That's my dad." Zatanna suddenly paled.

"I… think it's better you open. The last thing he needs to see is an older man opening the doors when he is looking for his teenage daughter." Sirius said in a brief moment of common sense.

Harry reluctantly walked to the doors and opened them. Before him now stood a middle-aged man with green eyes and a prominent black mustache. He wore formal attire. The outfit was composed of three layers of clothing, which consisted of a white shirt with a red bow-tie attached, over which there was a yellow vest, which was finally topped by a black blazer.

"Can I… Can I help you?"

"Where is my daughter!?" He shouted at him.

"Here, _dad_." Zatanna walked into the view with arms crossed over her chest.

"Sweety! I was so worried!" He was about to rush inside when he noted the glimmering golden ring on her finger. "What's the meaning of this!? What have you done to my daughter!?"

"Um… Harry started to back away inside the room, cursing himself for leaving his wand in the armchair.

"Who are you?" He asked, pointing his wand at the boy. Harry briefly noted that it was made of black wood with white additions on both ends. From afar, it would look like a simple magician's wand from the Muggle shows.

Before Harry had a chance to answer, Zatanna walked to him and took his hand in her. "This is my husband."

Giovanni looked at her flabbergasted. For a few moments, he was unable to say anything. "Husband?" He finally asked.

"Harry Potter, sir. It's… a pleasure to meet you?" He finally decided. One thing he was sure of was that better not to get on the bad side of your in-laws.

This seemed to actually wake Zatara up. He turned to his daughter. "What were you thinking! Do you have any idea how worried I was!? First, you disappear without as much as a note, then you don't answer any texts and finally, you're gone for a night and then half a day! It's afternoon already!" He finally calmed down a bit. "You are in big trouble young lady." He stated firmly.

"Lady indeed." Sirius finally decided to join the discussion. "Since yesterday, your daughter is Lady Zatanna?" He looked for confirmation. After a nod, he resumed. "Lady Zatanna Potter of Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter."

"Wait. Potter… As in Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived?" Father and Daughter asked at the same time.

Harry immediately saddened. "Yeah… That's me…" He really hated that title.

"They are both underaged! How could they even get married!" Zatara started to argue.

"Well… Since last year, Harry is emancipated. And the minimum age for a witch is fifteen." Sirius pointed out to the angry father.

"What were you two thinking!?" He returned to scolding the teens.

"Well… Harry was pretty drunk and I was not exactly sober either…" Zatanna admitted. She did look a bit guilty about that. "And I wanted to spite you." She finally admitted. "At first I thought I would just… lose my virginity," seeing her father about to shout, she quickly added "...but Harry was a perfect gentleman. He refused to do anything more than a kiss before marriage. So we kinda decided to get married on the spot."

"Of all the stupid, crazy, unresponsible…!" Zatara raved on. "How could you be so… so…" He was lacking in words that in his mind would accurately describe the situation.

"It's not like we can't divorce." She said, earning a confused look from Sirius.

"What is 'divorce'?" He asked.

That actually got Giovanni's attention. "She means annulment." He gave the proper wizarding term.

"Yeah… that might be a problem." Sirius scratched the back of his neck. "Unless previously stated, there would be no annulment clause in your marriage contract…"

" _What_?!" Three shouts almost deafened the old mutt.

"According to the law in both Magical States of America and Wizarding Britain, the annulment is not required, only recommended," Sirius explained. "Had this been done in Wizarding Brittain, you would be able to annul the marriage as it did not have your approval. But since it's MACUSA territory and they don't exactly respect the House system… Let's just say that as backward as it is, it does have certain upsides." Sirius sighed.

"Great!" Harry shouted. He started to pace around the room. "So now not only the darkest lord of all times apparently took offense in the fact that he failed to kill me a few times, the ministry is trying to hang me and it's a miracle I didn't receive another few missives about underage magic so far, but now I am also dragging some else with me to their death!" He didn't see the surprised expressions of everyone gathered. "When Voldemort hears about it, she will have a target on her bigger than Snape's ego! And I can be sure that Malfoy will be out for revenge! The last thing I need is another person dying because of me!" He finally collapsed under the weight of his emotions. A small stream of tears was going down his cheek. Zatanna walked over and kneeled next to him. She pulled him into a tight hug. At first, Harry tensed out of instinct. he really wasn't used to hugs. Out of his friends, only Hermione hugged him on some occasions and even then he always felt awkward. There was also Mrs. Weasley, but then he always felt like she was actively trying to strangle him. After a moment, he relaxed and allowed Zatanna to pull him closer. It felt different than other hugs. It was close to Hermione, but more… He didn't really have a word to describe this. He just let the tears fall down his face while she held him close.

* * *

Sirius took Zatara to the other room to give the teens some privacy. Seeing Harry relax, he decided to leave it to his new wife to comfort him. Once he closed the doors (much to Giovanni's chagrin), he summoned a bottle of Firewhiskey that happened to be lying around and poured two full glasses. He offered one to the angry father and took a seat on the couch.

"Harry is a really great kid." Sirius started. "His life was really fucked up to this point."

"Excuse me, but who are you supposed to be?" Zatara asked.

"Let me introduce myself then. Lord Sirius Orion Black the third. I'm Harry's sworn Godfather."

The other wizard immediately pointed his wand at Sirius. "You are a wanted criminal!"

"Technically, for now, I am presumed dead. And to be considered a wanted criminal they would need to convict me first." Padfoot pointed out calmly. He seemed completely unfazed by the fact that there was a wand pointed at him as he took a sip of firewhiskey. "Actually, I hoped to contact you anyway. You are MACUSA's delegate to the Justice League, right?"

"So, you recognize me. Not many wizards do. Most have no idea what the Justice League even is."

"Yeah. I did my homework after I escaped. I planned on formally petitioning for asylum. Both to Magical and No-maj side."

Zatara sank into his chair, but he didn't lower his wand. "While I don't trust Wizengamot any more than I trust Abra Kadabra to behave, we would need some kind of proof."

Sirius slowly reached to his pocket, keeping his other hand up. he pulled two vials with a white misty substance. "These are the memories that will prove both me and Bellatrix Black innocent." At a raised brow his face turned solemn. "When you see it, you will applaud me for breaking her out. We are also willing to submit to Veritaserum or this fancy lasso of yours."

Zatara nodded. "Fine. I will try to see what can be done. Now I think there is a more pressing matter."

"Look. I can only imagine how much you want to protect your daughter. The same goes for me with Harry. I made a mistake once. The pup… kid really had a horrible life. I don't know the details yet, but he was ready to come live with a total stranger. One who less than an hour ago he believed to be responsible for the death of his parents. This trip was supposed to be a chance for him to let out some steam, play some games, and get a chance to for once have fun."

"You call running around drunk and seducing my daughter 'fun'?" Zatara asked angrily

"Okay. I admit I had Bella give him a… potent drink. But if you really want to point fingers, it was your daughter who seduced him. At least she's seen him for just a cute boy and not this The-boy-who-lived mess. Look. Last year was really horrible for him. First, there was that mess with the tournament. The press was having a field day with ruining his reputation. Not to mention that he almost died several times over. One of his friends died in the end. Voldemort finally managed to return from the dead. Harry had to witness both of that and then duel the dark lord. He managed to escape only for the Minister to declare him a liar." Seeing Zatara unconvinced, Sirius sighed. "What I'm trying to say is that he really needed a break. And maybe someone to share the burden. Your daughter made a choice and now she has to face the consequences. You can either burn all the bridges with her or actually show her support and help her through the change. Besides, she is now legally an adult anyway."

* * *

Back with Harry and Zatanna, he finally managed to calm down a bit. His wife kept stroking his hair while he cuddled into her on the floor.

She had some time to think about the whole situation. Zatanna admitted to herself that she was a bit reckless. When she agreed to the idea she thought they could play married for some time and get a divorce when it didn't work. Her father never bothered to teach her the details of magical law. Truly, he tried to distance both of them from the Wizarding World. Since her mother died, her father did everything in his power to shelter her.

Now, now she was scared. Because of their rushed decision, they were both now forced into a marriage. Well, forced was not the right word because they chose it. Stuck would be a better term. As she looked at the boy… man cuddled into her she couldn't help but wonder how will it turn out. Everything she knew about Harry Potter was either from the history books or some random articles. She took that source with a bit of salt. Already Harry proved to be different from anything she heard. From what she's seen she could actually imagine falling for him. _T_ _he last night was a good bonus_ She mused remembering their honeymoon.

For his part, after the initial breakdown passed Harry started to think about this. Okay, he was married, but it was in the States. The news might not have yet reached the Ministry of Magic, provided it does at all. Maybe if they acted as if nothing happened Voldemort wouldn't learn in time. As far as anyone was concerned Harry partied a bit in Mag Vegas before returning for his fifth year. Not married at all. A glamour would take care of the ring…

Both of the teens were torn back to reality when the doors to the other room opened and Sirius walked in with Zatara.

"I… I want to apologize." The magician started. "I overreacted. I should've been less angry and more supportive. To both of you." He added, eyeing Harry.

"I'm sorry too, Dad. I rushed into things without thinking."

"That's all nice and great, but I just remembered another detail. Where in the world is Remus?"

"Last time I saw him with some blonde woman at our wedding…" Zatanna remembered.

"Blonde!?" Sirius asked in half-scream of surprise.

"Yeah… She was tall and dressed in a jade set of robes." Zatanna tried to bring back the memory, but it was hazy.

"Moony you wolf!" Sirius called before he started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Um… Sirius? Who was that woman?"

"That, pup, was Narcissa Black. Formerly Malfoy." Sirius explained once he finally calmed down. "Before Bella and I left Britain, I used my position as Lord Black to annul her marriage and take her with us. She was really unhappy with Lucy-boy, but I didn't expect her to go after Remus of all people." He started cackling once more.

"Maybe we should… I don't know… look for them?" Harry asked his godfather, who only cackled more.

"The old wolf knows where to find me and Bella. I met with him yesterday just after the show. He didn't believe me at first, but I convinced him. Then he punched me so hard I could actually see stars."

"O-kay… But what now then?"

"Now, the two of you need to sort things between yourself while Mr. Zatara and I deal with my petition for Asylum. Then we can move to the Black Mansion in Gotham or maybe find a nice penthouse in Metropolis and ward it to the point when even Superman can't enter."

"But… I need to return to Britain. Voldemort…"

"No. You don't." Sirius said firmly. "I didn't go through all this trouble to set all of this so you could return and play a sheep for the slaughter. I am applying for asylum here. You would too, but I think you already got the citizenship done." He grinned, looking at the two teens. They actually had the decency to look a bit sheepish about it.

"And what about my friends?" He asked, not giving up.

"If Hermione knows what is right for her, she will convince her parents to move to America with her. Or Australia. Even Brazil will be safer! As for others, they already decided for themselves. Twins are the ones who helped me set this up and they plan on joining us as soon as they finish school. They will try to convince the rest. If they prefer to get involved in a civil war, they can as well go sc… play themselves." Sirius stopped himself from cursing.

"But Dumbledore…"

"nothing. Dumbledore does not control your life. It's time for you to start thinking about yourself for once. You warned them. They ignored you. You are fifteen. It's not your responsibility to deal with this." Sirius sighed. "Listen, pup. I know I failed you. I should have taken care of you, but revenge blinded me. I am not making the same mistake again."

"If Voldemort really is back, maybe the League can help?" Zatara offered. He remembered stories from his youth. The obituaries sometimes took more than two pages of newspapers.

"Fat chance," Harry grumbled. "Ministry would first need to acknowledge this. And they won't as long as death eaters feed Fudge galleons under the table."

"Ah. So corrupted government. And the International Confederation of Wizards is not doing anything?" Zatara asked, not really surprised. He really disliked the wizarding world. It was so broken that no amount of magic could fix it.

"Oh! They are!" Harry was in a bad mood again. "They booted Dumbledore as supreme mugwump for the fiasco with Tri-wizard tournament and Cedric's death. They think he invented this story to cover his rear because he promised the tournament was completely safe and yet one of the champions died." Then, he whispered, " _Yet they weren't bothered that I was entered._ " Zatanna squeezed his hand lightly, reminding him of her presence. "Well, at least you can be happy. I will probably not live to see my seventeenth birthday so you will be free to…" He was interrupted by a loud Slap!. Harry reeled back, massaging his cheek.

"Don't you even start with this. I am happy to try and make _this_ work. I don't fancy being a widow before sixty."

"Yes ma'am." Harry saluted with a straight face before smiling.

Zatara watched the young couple with amusement. Maybe the two would actually, somehow, possibly, unexpectedly, work this out and come out on top.

"Sirius… what about my hearing? It's in just a few days. I need to be there or they will somehow pin on me more than just the Patronus!" Harry suddenly remembered yet another sad fact about his life.

"Yeah… That is a problem." Sirius mused. "I have no idea what are they playing with this one, but you are required by law to attend. If not, they can try you in absentia and nobody is allowed to speak in your defense. Well, they can try, but the case is practically lost if you are not present."

"What kind of broken system is that?!" Zatanna protested.

"It had two reasons really. One is that it was established in the belief that no innocent man needs to fear trial and second is that some people benefit from this system too much. Actually, we should probably return to Britain earlier to have time in case something changes."

"Well, I should start packing then…" Zatanna mused to herself while getting up from the floor.

"Absolutely not!" Her father shouted. "I will not allow you to travel to that country when there is a terrorist on the loose."

"Then it's a shame I won't ask for your permission." She smiled. "Dad. I know you are worried, but it will be for two weeks top. We will sort things out and then come back here safe and sound."

"Fine. Sorry Sweetheart. I just really don't want to see you hurt."

"I know daddy, but I am no longer a little girl. In less than two years I will be an adult."

"Actually, by law, you are already an adult." Sirius once again decided to clarify. His studying for his own case actually gave him insight into many different aspects. "The marriage served as immediate emancipation."

"Oh…" She just looked at the two adults. "That makes it even easier. So should I pack?"

"Actually, I would also feel better if you stayed." Harry voiced his opinion. "I was hoping we could keep this married thing quiet so Voldemort doesn't have any reason to actively try and hunt you and your family."

"That won't work. Your marriage is already in the files in the ministry since she became the new Lady Potter. That means it will break the news by the end of the week. Did you happen to be a pure-blood by chance?"

Zatanna looked at her father, who nodded. "Apparently, whatever that means."

"Pure-blood is a witch or wizard who is backed by at least two generations of only wizards. Basically, both your parents and grandparents had magic."

"Ah. Yeah. The Zatara family had magic for generations."

"Good. Then if we act fast enough, we can spin the media story about you both upholding the tradition and bringing in new blood." At their confused and on Harry's part slightly disgusted expression, Sirius decided to explain. _At this rate, they will start calling me Professor Black soon. That's what you get from actually learning something Pads_ … "I know it has nothing to do with the real reason, but it will appease both the Dark and somewhat the Light."

"Fine. But I really don't like how it sounds…"

"Me neither pup, but that's the reality we must face. Now onto the merrier news, you two still have at least three days before we leave, so you two can enjoy each other's company some more." He wiggled his eyebrow suggestively, but at the firm gaze of Zatara, he added, "maybe take her to a cinema or for a romantic stroll through the city?"

"We should first find Remus," Harry suggested. "I really feel bad about losing him in the crowd."

"that's fine by me. We can…"

Sirius was interrupted when Zatara suddenly pressed his hand to the ear. "...Acknowledged. I am already in the area on.. personal matter. Will be there as fast as I can." He disconnected and looked at the group. "League emergency. Stay on the magical side. There is an Android rogue in No-maj Vegas."

"Is he by chance anywhere near Luthor Plaza?" Sirius asked with a frown.

"Yeah, why?"

"That's where Bella is staying and where Remus and Cissy would be now." A quick wave of his wand confirmed that theory. "Yup. All three are in the building." Sirius pulled out a velvet piece of clothing. "Grab on. I have the portkey."

"The kids stay," Zatara ordered.

"The room number is 7007," Sirius said before he and the superhero grabbed the piece of clothing and disappeared.

"Do we act like good kids and stay here?" Zatanna asked, a bit disappointed.

"Nope." Harry grinned. "Dobby!"

"What can Dobby do for Great Master Harry Potter, Sir?" An elf popped in almost immediately.

"How would you like a job?" Harry asked.

"Great Master Harry Potter Sir wants to bond with little Dobby!? That's the greatest day of Dobby's life. Yes! Yes! I will gladly bond with Great Master Harry Potter Sir!"

"Um… But don't you enjoy being a free elf?"

"Dobby likes to be free of Malfoy, but being free is not healthy for Dobby. Dobby would wish to serve a good master like Great Master Harry Potter sir!"

Zatanna watched with amusement how the overly energetic elf bounced around. "I have no problems with taking a stray. We already have a strange bird and a small griffin." She pointed at the two animals. One was in a cage while the other was sleeping.

"Fine. Hermione's gonna kill me, but I will worry later. So Dobby, do I need to…" Harry didn't get a chance to finish because Dobby already practically leaped at him. He grabbed his hand and placed it on his forehead.

"Dobby binds his magic, his core, his soul to Great Master Harry James Potter Sir. Dobby swears to follow his will to the best of his abilities."

Suddenly, Harry felt a tug on the back of his mind. It was as if his very magic was responding. "I, Lord Harry James Potter, The head of Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter, accept your oath. I swear to provide you with shelter and magic to sustain you. So I speak, so I will, so must it be." A light emanated from the ring on Harry's finger. For a moment, he felt another tug on his magic before it all settled.

"Now, Dobby, could you take us close to Luthor Plaza?" receiving a nod, Harry continued. "After you do, I want you to clean this place of all my winnings and take them... "

"Dobby can take them to Black Mansion in Gotham."

After brief consideration, Harry nodded. "Then let's go to Luthor Plaza."

Dobby grabbed both of their hands and the two disappeared.


	3. Not my League

Vegas Magic - Chapter 3

Not my league

\-----------

_After brief consideration, Harry nodded. "Then let's go to Luthor Plaza."_

_Dobby grabbed both of their hands and the two disappeared._

\-----------

The two teens (and one house-elf) appeared in front of the doors to the building. Harry could hear the battle going on very close, so they ran toward the entrance only to find the doors locked. Through the glass, he could see a thick, metal block that stopped them from entering.

“Dobby! Get us inside!” Harry shouted over the sound of the battle that was going on very close to where they were standing.

The elf, bless him, managed to levitate the chunks of concrete that would otherwise smash into the teens, saving them. “Dobby can’t. Dobby is sorry but Dobby can’t get inside the building. Building be warded against Dobby.”

“Then we better get the hell out of here!” Zatanna shouted.

Just as dobby was about to apparate them away, a beam of energy struck right in front of them and knocked them back. In the distance, Harry could hear several screams directed at them. When the world finally stopped spinning, Harry carefully took note of his environment. He was surrounded by rubble. Next to him, Zatanna was just getting up. He quickly started to search for Dobby, only to find him unconscious by the doors to the Plaza. One of his hands was twisted in a strange way.

Heavy steps got Harry’s attention. He turned his head to see a large… something approach. It looked mostly like a very muscular human, except its body was covered in black lines and its skin tone was an unnatural mix of yellow and green. Probably the most prominent features were its pointy ears and red eyes, but Harry was much more focused on the fact that whatever it was just picked Zatanna by the neck.

“ **Do not come closer or I will snap her neck.** ” The thing spoke, directing it to a group of heroes that approached. Its voice was metallic and heavy.

“Zatanna!” The League’s mage shouted. He immediately pointed his wand at the monster, but hearing his daughter whimper in pain made him hesitate.

“ **You are not my target. Leave now.** ”

Harry managed to lift himself up at least partially. He was now supporting himself on a larger chunk of debris. He also managed to covertly get his wand out.

Zatanna for her part refused to play an idle hostage. She kept trying to free herself from the android while simultaneously kicking the air with her legs. It was fruitless, but she was not about to go away without a fight. She was unable to say anything because of the tight grip, so magic was out.

Slowly, her resistance started to die out as less and less air reached her lungs. Seeing this made Harry’s blood boil.

“ _Diffindo!_ ” He quickly made a sharp slash with his wand, firing an overpowered cutting curse at the hand that was holding Zatanna in the air. Pink wave traveled at incredible speed, severing the appendage from the android. The girl landed on the ground before it, but before it had a chance to grab her again, Harry followed with a volley of other spells.

“ _Bombarda! Diffindo! Defodio!_ ” His wand was like a blur while he continued the onslaught.

“ **Access: Martian Manhunter.** ” The android turned intangible, allowing most of the curses to pass harmlessly through him.

“ _Incendio! Aqua Eructo! Glacia! Reducto!_ ” The next chain of spells forced it to abandon the intangibility as the flames actually hurt. Before the water managed to it though, the android declared something else and disappeared in a blur. Acting on pure instincts forged by years of being in life-or-death situations, Harry quickly shifted strategy. “ _Immobulus!”_ The pulse traveled from his wand in all directions. The android appeared mere foot from him, clearly about to strike him. Harry focused his magic before he made an exasperate move with his wand before jabbing it at his enemy. “ _Fulmini Maxima!”_

A bolt of white lightning erupted from his wand and smashed into the android’s chest. The pushback was enough to make his opponent fly about a dozen feet back. Harry himself was launched back by the power of the spell. When the dust cleared, the android got up. His chest was partially destroyed, revealing some wires and electricity.

The League members were too afraid to interfere least they hurt the civilian. Now, when the distance formed, they wanted to jump into action, but Harry made yet another complicated wave of his wand before pointing it in Android’s direction. “ _Ars Magica!”_ A colorless spell traveled fast through the air. Before his opponent managed to perceive the threat, it already connected.

At once, most of his wires started to burn heavily and android stopped in its track. The glow disappeared from his eyes. Harry allowed himself to smile. He was about to fire another reductor and dispose of the carcass when someone gripped him by his wrist.

“He’s already down.” Green Lantern scolded him.

“It.” Harry corrected. “It is already down. It’s just a machine.” He was completely obvious to the fact that one of the League’s member was an android too.

“We still need to analyze _it_. Maybe we will find out who…” Batman was suddenly interrupted by Zatara who stormed toward Harry, wand in hand.

“Did the two of you lost your minds?! Apparating in the middle of battle?! I change my mind! _This_ was the most irresponsible idea the two of you could possibly have!” He lowered his wand, but it was clear he was not exactly calmed down. “You already have a trial about breaking the statue of secrecy back in Britain. Do you know how much more mess you just made?”

“In my defense, we wanted to get inside the hotel right where Sirius went. Somebody warded the bloody thing.” Harry pointed out. That got Giovanni’s attention. A few swishes of his wand confirmed that there were several basic wards erected around the Plaza.

“While that is some excuse, you still made a magical show. You almost cost my daughter her life.”

“She wanted to come here. Do you believe I could stop her… sir?” The boy decided to maybe try and not antagonize his father-in-law. At least not too much. “I did what I could to protect her. My only regret is that I couldn’t act faster.”

“That was still a great tactical skill on your side. Not many keep a cool head in a combat situation.” Black Canary interjected before Zatara could respond. “How did you know to use fire when he turned intangible?”

“I… I improvised. I thought that while physical attacks might pass through, an elemental spell might have a chance to hit. That’s why I used fire, followed by water and ice.”

“Impressive.” Wonder Woman complimented him. “You have the heart of a true warrior.”

“More like years of experience,” Harry grumbled.

Dinah and Diana were startled by the confession, but before either had a chance to comment, the metal blocks that locked the Luthor Plaza were lowered and a crowd of people walked outside. On the front were Sirius, Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Remus.

“When I get my hands on the imbecile that designed the wards around the Luthor Plaza I will personally shove him his wand so far down…” Sirius stopped when he saw pretty much the whole League gathered in front of Harry and Zatanna. “Oh…”

“Harry!” Remus called. “You were supposed to be waiting back… on the other side.” He stopped himself from yelling about Mag Vegas in public.

“Harry and I decided to join you, but someone erected wards around the Plaza.” Zatanna defended her husband.

“And who are you, young lady?” Remus asked in confusion.

“Don’t you remember? The two of you,” she waved at Narcissa and him, “were at our wedding.” To prove the claim, she showed them her ring.

Sirius moved to the side to actually see his best friend’s reaction. Both Remus and Narcissa looked stunned. They were gaping with open mouths at the girl in front of them.

“Wedding?” Superman, who was floating nearby, asked with a raised eyebrow. “Aren’t you… young?”

Batman looked at Zatara. It was clear he would question him about it later. “What was that about the wards?”

Sirius looked at the Dark Knight, trying to get a feel of him in person. “Well, some son of a… witch integrated wards into the safety lock. The moment this hotel went on complete lockdown, an anti-apparition and anti-portkey wands went up. Someone made sure that neither wizards nor muggles, sorry _mundanes_ , can get in or out.”

“As much as I too find it suspicious,” Remus started, “I think we have a bigger problem. Harry bloody Potter got hitched in Vegas with me as an apparent witness. Dumbledore is gonna tear me a new one right after Molly turns into full-on Banshee.” Narcissa looked at the man with a mixture of intrigue and distaste.

“Don’t worry Moony. They will be too busy yelling at me for faking my death. Or as I don’t plan to ever return to that den of corruption and incompetence, on my mortal co-pranksters”

“Are you implying you have achieved immortality?” Red tornado asked, clearly working his processor to comprehend the magical show he witnessed.

“Nah. I faked my death, but they can’t join me until they finish school.”

Zatanna decided that she would rather not suffer father’s scolding in front of half of the Justice League and instead walked closer to Harry. She leaned over and whispered to his ear. “ _Maybe we could leave it to them to sort out and disappear?”_

“ _Won’t we get in trouble?”_ he whispered back.

“ _That depends. Do you prefer to receive a scolding from adults or anger your lovely wife?”_ She smiled innocently at him, but there was a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. Harry gulped.

“ _After consideration, a trip to Black Manor doesn’t sound so bad…”_

“ _Good boy_ ” she patted him on the head. The two called Dobby and disappeared, leaving behind a conjured note informing everyone that they are at Black Manor. 

\-----------

The couple appeared in Gotham City. Immediately, they felt dark magic that was so prevalent around. Neither was sure if it was the city or the manor. It looked well kept, with no visible damage. They felt the wards buzzing around them, but Harry could actually manipulate them to an extent. He had no idea where the knowledge came from, but he didn’t complain.

“ _That_ is the Black Manor?!” Zatanna shouted in surprise.

“Yes, missy Zana” Dobby confirmed.

“It’s _huuuge_. I expected some large house, not a palace!” She marveled. “It looks almost as big as Wayne Manor.” She looked around a bit.

Harry couldn’t help but chuckle. “Well, that’s where we will be living, Lady Potter.” He smiled at her. The words sounded funny, yet right. “I imagine there will be enough space for us to never see each other…” Suddenly, there was this sadness in his voice. Zatanna got angry.

“What do you mean ‘never see each other’?!” She spat at him.

Instantly, Harry understood he made a mistake. “Well… um… I meant… I got you trapped in this. I thought you would not want to see me again… especially after I almost got you killed before…” He lowered his head. Taught by his experience with the Dursleys, he pretty much expected her to start shouting at him or maybe smack him. He was surprised when instead she pulled him into a deep kiss.

For her part, Zatanna stayed angry for as long as he started speaking. He sincerely wanted to appease her, not offend her. Then, when he started to talk about the Amazo incident, taking all the blame on himself even if she was as guilty as him touched her. She tried to resist the urge to kiss him. _He is your husband. Screw this… maybe not literally. Not yet… Ah!_ With that thought, she ignored the rest of her thoughts and just pulled him into a hot kiss. At first, he only stiffened. Instead of pulling away, she pressed on, wrapping her arms around his neck and shifting her weight slightly toward. This seemed to actually earn a response from him. Harry embraced her and deepened the kiss.

After a moment, Zatanna decided to experiment some more and prodded his lips with her tongue. At first, Harry didn’t come along, but after a moment he granted her entrance and the kiss turned into a make-out session in front of the Black Manor. Or snogging session if one was a brit. Their tongues fought for dominance a bit before Harry relented. He had almost zero experience in this area. Ignoring his drunken escapades, it was his first real kiss. And it was the best experience to date.

With the kiss, Harry’s brain shut off. He barely registered anything but the girl that was kissing him. He was floating on cloud nine. For a moment, he forgot about the trouble, the impending death, Voldemort, Ministry, trial, everything. There was only here and now and a beautiful girl that was kissing him. When she first prodded with her tongue he didn’t know what to do. For a fraction of a second, he almost broke the kiss, but then he remembered the talks of boys in his dormitory after the Yule Ball last year. He allowed her entrance and turned the kiss into a snogging session that nearly caused his legs to buckle. Through sheer willpower, he managed to stay standing and not collapse. His mind briefly wondered if they could stay like that forever, but a more rational part (mostly his barely-existing self-preservation instinct) reminded him that they need to actually breathe.

Reluctantly, Harry pulled away. At this point, both Zatanna and he were panting heavily, trying to catch their breath.

“Wow… That was…” She looked at Harry with a smile. He had a goofy grin on his face. _If that’s how our marriage will look like, I think it won’t be that bad_.

“Yeah… Maybe we should move inside?” He asked. “Not necessarily to snog.” He immediately added. “but it would be nice to see how it looks on the inside.”

\-----------------

After pressing his hand to the doorknob, Harry felt a tinge of pain like someone plucked him with a needle. The doors clicked and let them in. The inside of the manor was dark and gloomy. The main doors led to a large atrium with a fountain in the center. In the background, there was a set of large stairs leading to the upper floor. There were more rooms than the two kids could count. Harry found a fireplace in the corner that, upon quick inspection, turned out to be a floo entrance. It had a movable gate that would allow you to trap anyone coming in unannounced in the flames. Upon lighting the fireplace and tossing some Floo powder to reconnect it to the network, Harry ensured that the fire would not die out on its own before moving on. Once Sirius and his ‘entourage’ arrived, they might lock the gate to secure the location. They admired the portraits that hang around. Strangely, none of them moved and Harry didn’t recognize any of the names.

On the first floor, they quickly found themselves in the master bedroom. As expected, there was only one bed. It was large enough to fit them three times over, but still.

“Um… I will look for a guest room.” Harry declared and was about to leave, but was left with facing five sets of doors. He guessed that one was the exit and one was a bathroom, but he could never guess what were the other three. He tried the second from the right and found a walk-in closet. There were thousands of dresses, skirts, shoes and everything in between for a woman to wear. Strangely, it seemed all to be muggle in origin.

Zatanna, on the other hand, chose second doors from the left. It was also the walk-in closet that contained suits, shirts, and various formal and semi-formal man’s clothing. All mundane. Not a single robe or even anything enchanted as far as she could tell.

“Either American Blacks were very pro-muggle or something’s wrong here,” Harry commented.

“Maybe let’s look around some more?” Zatanna suggested and opened the doors to the right of the ones she opened and stepped into a large study. There were multiple books on mundane law, novels, works of fiction as well as several tomes of poetry. Again. Not a single magical book. “Harry! Are you sure it’s the Black Manor in America?”

“Yes. I can still feel the wards buzzing. They are set on the lowest possible setting, only keeping the ill-meaning away, but I’m certain.”

“Because I have a study here filled with mundane books to the roof…”

The teens were about to explore more when Harry felt wards respond to someone shortly before they heard a car pull upfront. “Gotham is on the west coast, right?” He asked, but in reality, he already knew the answer.

“Yeah… Maybe they took a zeta tube with the League?” She asked while already making way to the stairs to greet them. Harry shrugged and followed his wife.

To the teens’ surprise, instead of Sirius, two strangers were entering. The man was dressed in a very expensive suit while the woman wore a dress that probably costed more than Mr. Weasley’s monthly salary.

“Jack! Did you remember lighting the fireplace in the atrium?”

“No Janet Honey.” The man answered.

Harry pulled his wand out and motioned to Zatanna to follow him. They swiftly made way downstairs unnoticed, taking advantage that both of the adults were focused on the fireplace.

“ _Are you really sure this is Black Manor?”_ Zatanna whispered in a bit of accusing voice.

“ _Unless some other manor in Gotham has wards that are bonded to me…”_ Harry answered. “ _Should we confront them?”_

_“They seem to believe that they own this place. Maybe…”_

Harry never had a chance to finish that sentence, because at this moment flame turned green, scaring the life out of two adults. From the flames marched Sirius, followed by Bellatrix, Narcissa, Remus, and Zatara.

“...they will be fine. I’m telling you the Manor is the safest place for them to be.” Sirius was in the middle of some speech. “Besides, what is the worst that could happen? Some…” He stopped dead in tracks before he almost crashed into the still paralyzed couple of mundanes. “What in merlin’s name!?”

The cry seemed to finally wake the adults.

“Jack! Call the police! Someone broke in!” The woman commanded.

“Broke in? I bloody own this place!” Sirius shouted.

“Excuse me?” Jack asked. “I bought this place seven years ago!”

“Definitely not. Gringotts assured me that the manor is still in my family’s possession and wards are strong.” Sirius countered.

“What seems to be the problem?” Zatara decided to try a peaceful solution. Their discussion with the league proved that Black was quick to jump the wand.

“Wait! Mr. Zatara! I’ve seen you on TV! You are with the Justice League, right?” Janet asked, ignoring the fact that there was a group of strangers in ‘her’ house.

“Yes… Well… That I do… There seems to be some mistake. Mr. and Mrs…”

“Drake.” The woman quickly supplemented. “Jack and Janet Drake. We own the Drake industry.”

“ _For now. Goblins love…_ ” Sirius’ muttering was interrupted when Bellatrix gave him a strong elbow to the stomach.

“ _Behave yourself cousin.”_ She whispered into his ear.

Harry and Zatanna decided that it was safe enough to show themselves.

“Sirius/Dad!” They shouted to get the attention of adults.

“Good. I was starting to worry.” Remus commented.

“Can someone explain to me what’s going on here?! Who are these kids!?” Janet said louder than necessary.

“I believe introductions are in order.” Sirius decided. “I am Lord Sirius Orion Black the third of Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Son of Orion Arcturus Black. With me are my cousins Narcissa and Bellatrix Black and my steward, Remus Lupin. This,” He pointed to Harry and Zatanna, “Are Lord Harry James and Lady Zatanna Potter of Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter. And accompanying us is Giovanni Zatara of Magical House of Zatara, father of Lady Potter.” He finished the formal introduction. “We are currently in Black Manor, the ancestral home of the House of Black in the New World. I can easily prove it in multiple ways.”

“But… But…” Janet had no idea which information to argue with first. Her husband on the other hand started to sweat a bit. Remus picked up on it quickly.

“Squib?” He asked suddenly.

“Second generation, sir.” He answered quickly. “M-my mother was a squib.”

“No need to be nervous, Mr. Drake. I don’t bite.” Remus cracked a weak joke, but it was enough to make Sirius barking laughter. It seemed to break the tension a bit and made everyone relax.

“Well, since you are already aware of Magic, you can introduce your wife. I don’t really see a problem as long as you don’t go spreading it around.” Zatara nodded.

“Is this going to be another long discussion?” Zatanna asked resigned.

“Yes, sweetheart. Why don’t you and you… husband,” it was clear he still didn’t like the boy much, “go look around for now?”

“Maybe we can go look through yesterday’s winnings?” Harry suggested.

“Yes. You go do that and I will… sort through this mess…” Sirius probably wanted to say something harsher, but the evil eye from Bellatrix and Narcissa stopped him.

After Zatanna and Harry left, the adults proceeded to the sitting room.

“What do you mean magic?” Janet had wide eyes.

\---------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N This story is not dead!!! I’m working on all my stories in various speed! Lately, I’m just very much into Star Wars. I’m not neglecting any stories on purpose. Hang on there folks!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm now on DISCORD! I made my own writer's server that you're free to join if you want a convo with me or something :)  
> https://discord.gg/DrYhsWnh75


End file.
